Magic In Me
by Jenn2
Summary: Slash- Liz finds something in Isabel; herself
1. I Want You

Cat: Slash(Liz/Isabel)  
Summary: Liz finds something in Isabel, herself  
Disclaimer: not Mine; song is by Jessica Riddle  
  
I looked at her sitting there. There was something different about her attitude, something more subdued. She was sad, she had lost everyone who cared for her. Grant was dead, and Alex was off proving he didn't need her. And he didn't, I needed her. And I was sad for her.. I felt the tears pushing through my eyes. Quickly I turned away not wanting anyone to see the effect she had on me, the power even the smallest breath she took had over me. Every movement from her sent me over the edge.  
  
Isabel had always been the prettiest girl I've known. Even when we were little you could tell that she would be a heartbreaker. And she was, she really truly was. Looking at her took my breath away. But she was the most popular girl in school, or at least she was until her stupid brother told me about their secret.   
  
I had caused her pain. It was all my fault. I couldn't tell her how I felt, I couldn't find the right words. And every time I saw pain in her eyes it was like it was mine. It resonated through me, echoing off the walls of my soul, absorbed by my bleeding heart. I couldn't stand seeing her in pain. She was too wonderful to be alone. She was too beautiful a person to have to sit in bed each night and cry…like I did.  
  
I don't understand how she could be so perfect. Everyone I knew wanted to be like Isabel, everyone wished that they were her. But if they knew what I knew, if they knew who she was, they would think differently. But never would I. I want to be her, be with her. Every time I see her eyes cloud over and her smile start to look plastic I want to go give her reason to be happy. I want to kiss away her tears and hold onto her forever. She belonged to me, or rather I belonged to her. I was captivated by that plastic smile, her cruelty fascinated me.   
  
Isabel didn't laugh anymore. I did that to her too. She was like the sun that had set, there was no more light dancing in her eyes, no more smiles. But I could make her smile, I knew I could, if she gave me the chance. She had failed miserably with men. And I knew that feeling. Max was my soulmate, he was supposed to be everything I wanted. But he was everything I grew to hate. I wasn't his anymore, I never was. I was Isabel's, only hers.  
  
I walked over to her, a smile on my face, a smile I had just for her. And she smiled back. I felt my pulse flutter and heat burn at my core. If only she knew, if only I could make it all better for her. I would serve her as more than a waitress. She could be my master and I, her slave. I took her order back to the kitchen, wishing that I could give her more than a hamburger and fries. She deserved more than greasy fast food. I could give her the food she needed, the food she craved.  
  
I came back with the food, humming softly to myself. I could see her listening, watching my lips as I whispered the words.  
  
I want to suck on your lips  
I want to melt in your arms  
I want to call you up sometime  
I want you so badly tonight  
  
I heard her breath catch and when I looked at her face there was something different there, something haunting. It was the look I had everyday for her. She was returning it like my mirror image. I heard her whisper something, something so soft it was only for the gods and the winds to hear. But I could read it off of her full lips. "I want you," she had said. 'I want you too,' I thought. "I want you," I said aloud. And she smiled at me. A smile I hadn't seen from her in months. I had made her happy and that was the best feeling in the world.   
  
Someday she would know how much that smile meant to me. Someday I would tell her. But I just placed her order in front of her and slipped back toward the kitchen. I felt her eyes follow me across the dining room, caressing me, sending shivers through my skin.  
  
And then the door swung open behind me. I spun around and she was standing there. There were tears shining in her beautiful eyes and I went to her and hugged her, close. She leaned into me and weeped. And I weeped with her, for her. I gave her strength, returned to her the strength she had given to me.   
  
Looking at her life before I had come into her life, I could see why her nickname was the "Ice Princess." I couldn't have done it. Little me could not have endured the weight of a secret such as hers. But now I did. It was hers and mine. The rest of them knew, but they didn't know the feeling of the weight. I was the one who caused this, I was the reason others knew.   
  
Now she was a hollow shell of who she once was and I longed to fill her, longed to return her to the happy person she once pretended to be. I longed to stop her tears.   
  
I brushed her cheeks with the back of my hand and rubbed her back in circles with my other. "Thank you," she whispered softly in my ear. "Thank you." And I knew she was thanking me for more than comforting her. I knew she was thanking me for being with her, for keeping her secret, for understanding her. and maybe one day she would understand me. Maybe she already did. And that's what I was going to find out.  
  



	2. A Different Kind of Chemistry

Different kind of chemistry  
  
  
I never really liked the rain, it was always so cold and wet. Rain reminded me of him, of Max. It reminded me of perfection, of destiny. Of stolen kisses. When I saw him kiss Tess that night I knew their fate was sealed. That night I realized he was not the one for me, he belonged to another place and time. A place that I wasn't part of. But that night I also realized I didn't want to be part of it. I finally excepted what I always knew was true, Max and I weren't soulmates, we were caught in a sticky sweet web of what you might call puppy love.   
  
The rain was pouring on the concrete and I was trapped in the damn back room of the Crashdown once again. I kept thinking about Isabel, and the hug. I couldn't help still feeling the warmth and comfort of her arms. It had been a week since we had stood in this very room, only a few feet away but I still could feel her arms around me, her tears on my flesh. It was just as it should be, how I thought it should be. I had always known we belonged together, we belonged entwined in each other's embrace.  
  
I wandered out into the alley behind the restaurant and there she was, waiting for me. At first I thought she was a dream, that she wasn't really there. I thought maybe my mind was playing games with itself. But no, it was Isabel standing there.   
  
I watched as the rain fell across her face. She definitely was beautiful, no one could deny that. But was that my only reason for attraction? Was it only because she had silky blonde hair and blue eyes that iced over to shut out the world? Was it the way she walked, her full hips swaying from side to side? Was it her breathy voice? No, it was deeper, deeper than any place I'd been before.   
  
The attraction was somewhere deep inside both of us. It came from hurt and pain. It came from illusions of love that others had only started to fill. We were two halves of a whole. We were perfect. And the rain let me see that, it showed me how right we were for each other.   
  
She took my hand and led me out to the sidewalk. Silently we walked through the streets of Roswell, the rain washing away all thought, all time and space. The moon split through a cloud and cast a silver light that glistened off Isabel's face.   
  
And then she saw me looking at her and I glanced away. I felt her fingers brush my chin and a shiver ran down my spine. I turned toward her again and this time she was staring back at me. Looking into her eyes was like looking into a mirror. Her feelings were my feelings and mine were hers. There was no beginning and no end.  
  
There was never any speech between us, we didn't' talk when we were together. There was no need. She told me what she wanted with her eyes, her mouth her hands. And I followed her lead. She entranced me, I was under her fairy spell.  
  
That was the first time we kissed. She took me as her own, her mouth covered mine, her hands pulled me closer to her. Strange things happened to me when I kissed her. I didn't get flashes like I did from Max, there were no sparks like people in the movies talk about. It was a whole different type of attraction. There was no scientific explanation for this type of love, it was a whole new type of chemistry.  
  
And I longed to explore every formula and equation. I longed to discover this science and keep it to myself, only letting the world have a glance of what they were missing.   
  
Her lips caressed my mouth as the rain soaked through our clothes and cooled our heated flesh. My hands tangled through her wet hair as she drew lines across my neck with feather soft kisses. I whispered her name softly and her kisses grew more insistent. But I longed to taste her, I longed to please her. I caught her mouth with mine, the taste of her lips was divine. She tasted like sugar, like honeysuckles and dewdrops.  
  
I let my tongue explore her mouth. We finished, pulling away, breathless. We stood in the moonlight clinging to each other. We both knew that we had started something, something that we could never let go. "I love you," I whispered. She placed her finger to my lips and then silently walked away. I watched as she disappeared into the shadows. I could still feel her hands around my waist, her skin against mine. I could still feel her lips on my neck, on my face. I could still see the smile she gave me before turning away.  
  
That night I stayed out in the rain, and this time it was perfect for me too.. The rain was no longer evil. It was a catalyst for a reaction more explosive than any nuclear bomb. Now the rain reminds me of flowers and kisses… and Isabel. It reminds me of honeysuckle and dewdrops and a whole new kind of chemistry. Not the kind you find in books or love stories. One we created. She felt it. And that night I knew I was hers for as long as science endures.  
  
TBC…  
  



End file.
